Witchcraft and Watercolours
by KBones
Summary: You know it's going to be a long morning when your pager goes off at 6am with a message to be at the SHIELD headquarters for an emergency meeting in 20 minutes. Little did I know my life was going to change from this one meeting. Post Avengers Loki/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you are thinking, Kitti, you're writing another fic with so many unfinished ones? I'm sorry I just can't help it. I promise to update the others, I will I promise. So yeah, Loki...*swoons* This fic is slightly based on a dream I had, hope you enjoy! Kitti.**

**Oh if you are wondering about the title of this fic, I was inspired by the songs Witchcraft and Watercolour by Pendulum. It reminded me of Loki and Emma slightly. Go listen to them!**

* * *

><p>You know it's going to be a long morning when your pager goes off at 6am with a message to be at the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters for an emergency meeting in 20 minutes. And so, that is what I did. See that girl there, yeah, the one with a curly brown hair and nursing a cup of coffee. Yeah, that's me. Little did I know my life was going to change from this one little meeting.<p>

* * *

><p>Nick Fury was pacing at the head of the table, in front of him were several of the most trusted agents S.H.I.E.L.D had to offer, but this whole affair left a sour taste in his mouth. What Thor said was true, Loki would make a good ally, but after the whole event where he tried to, and almost succeeded to, take over, he wasn't the most trust worthy of people. He was the God of lies after all. He watched the agents talk amongst themselves for a few more moments, before beginning.<p>

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have brought you here at such an early time in the morning." He said as the room fell silent. He waited a few moments before continuing. "As you know, after the events with Loki we have him contained safely. But Thor came up with the idea of trying to get him to join the Avengers." He paused again before gesturing to a picture on the whiteboard. It was Loki when he was being brought in, heavy chains clung to him and he was hanging his head.

"Now what S.H.I.E.L.D has always asked a lot of you, but what we are asking now is more than all of that put together. We need an agent to teach him about our world, our ways. To take him into their home, under close supervision of course, and keep an eye on him. Thor was right when he said we wouldn't win him by treating him like a prisoner, so we've come to that compromise.." He trailed off for a few moments, glancing over the shocked faces of the staff. "If you do not want a part in this, you may leave and it will not affect your job in any way." He nodded and several agents stood and left the room, leaving only three.

"Agent Wilson, Agent White, Agent Lanks I'm glad some of our agents still have a little backbone." He made a mental note on all the other agents that left to have a mark put in their file. He nodded to each of them. "Stand up and follow me, I will brief you on the way."

The three of them stood, Emma smiled at Thomas, a friend of hers since she was a rookie. They fell in step behind Fury.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey, you look tired."

"What do you expect; I was up doing paperwork at 4am, in bed by 5am up at 6am." Emma chuckled and Thomas rolled his eyes, typical Emma. Then again she was always dumped with a lot of paperwork. They shushed as Fury began to speak.

"Stark had been working with Thor to create a way to stop Loki from using his magic. They succeeded. –"He handed them a photo to look at; it was a simple metal collar."- He can't use his magic and he can't touch the collar or it sends an electric shock through his body.-"Fury didn't catch the look of horror that crossed Emma's face, but Thomas did. "Whatever you do, do not remove that collar under any circumstances."

He opened a door to a seating room. "Lanks, Wilson. You two wait here while White comes and meets our guest. We have to find out which one he will get along with most; it will make things a lot easier."

They stepped into the room and took a seat; Fury shut the door behind them.

"Soooo…" Thomas began awkwardly, he shifted in his seat. "Why did you stay?"

Emma shrugged. "Why not? It's my chance to make a difference. Villains aren't born, something happens that makes them. I believe there is good in everyone." She smiled a little sheepishly. Thomas smiled back and nodded.

There was a knocking at the door and a guard poked his head around the door. "Agent Lanks." Thomas stood and smiled. "See you on the other side, Em." He followed the guard out.

Emma sighed and leaned back in the chair, if she closed her eyes, she would fall asleep and that wouldn't be a good idea. She stood and began to run scenarios through her head to keep her awake. She wished she had more coffee. She glanced up at the clock, everything was going so slow.

It felt like an age had passed when the sound of knocking reached her ears. She quickly, tryng not to run but ended up doing so, to get to the door and opened it. It was a guard, he nodded to her and she stepped out in the hallway and began to follow him.

"Now, we have a chair set up for you to sit down and have a chat with him. Don't approach him, don't touch him." The guard said curtly, Emma nodded and stepped past him into the room, the door closed with a clang, she vaguely heard it lock from the outside.

Cautiously she approached the chair and Loki, he had his head bowed, she remembered he normally had his hair slicked back, but it was messy and covering his face. It was longer since she last saw it. He was hunched over with his hands handcuffed behind his back. There was something about his right shoulder; it seemed a little…off. She hesitantly stepped forward and placed a hand on it. Loki raised his head and narrowed his eyes at her. She avoided looking in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He said sharply, Emma flinched away slightly but stood her ground.

"You're shoulder, it's not- I think it might be dislocated." Emma said softly. He chuckled slightly.

"It is."

Emma gasped lightly. "And no one has looked at it? One second.-" She walked away and tapped on the door, I need the keys for his handcuffs please. He is injured and I want to take a look." She paused and mumbled under her breath, Loki behind her chuckled, hearing what she said. When there was no answer she growled and turned on her heel back to him.

"Fine, if they want to be like that." She walked behind him and pulled out a hairpin and began to pick the lock of the handcuffs.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked.

"Because you are hurt, and most likely in pain due to you being unable to use your magic to dull that pain or heal the wound. So, I am helping you." There was a small noise of triumph from Emma as she unlocked the handcuffs and let them drop to the floor.

Loki stood, noting that he was a full head taller than her. She was a strange human, the other two didn't come near him, they didn't even notice he was injured. He heard of stand on the chair that he was just sitting on to be at the same level.

"Do I have permission to place my arm around you?" She asked softly. He nodded, and when he realized she couldn't really see that he mumbled a soft 'yes.' She placed her arm around and rested her hand on his injured shoulder, he tensed and hissed lightly. She placed her other arm around him, her hand accidently brushed his face, Emma made a mental note that he felt rather cold.

"On three I'm going to push. This will hurt, and for that I'm sorry."

Loki said nothing; he just took a steady breath and braced himself. Just like he thought, she pushed on two, but that didn't prepare him for the pain that coursed through his body. He bit down on the nearest thing to stop himself from crying out. Loki did not cry out, that was for the weak.

Instead Emma cried out and Loki tasted something metallic. He opened his eyes and realized that he'd bitten the girl. He released her immediately and she stepped off the chair, clutching her lightly bleeding arm to her chest.

He wiped his mouth, wincing slightly when the muscle protested; at least he had motor function of his arm back.

"Let me see." He said, or rather, he ordered in a soft tone of voice. She looked up at him with teary eyes, he'd let her take a look at his injury, it would be rude not to repay the favour. She held out her arm and he took it in his hands, carefully wiping away the blood. The bite wasn't too deep, it would probably scar though, he could've healed that with his magic, but of course he couldn't do that, not with the damned collar on his throat. Instead he ripped a small portion of his shirt (It was mostly made of strips anyway so that made things easier) and began to lightly bind the wound.

"Now we are even, Miss.."

"Emma, my name is Emma."

* * *

><p>Behind the one way mirror several people watched the exchange; a few of them were making notes, but most just watched on a little in shock. Not only did Agent Wilson disobey nearly every order they had given her regarding Loki, she'd actually got him to say something, which was more than Agent White and Lanks could do. It was then they knew they had found their agent to keep an eye on the God of Mischief. Of course they knew from the moment he lifted his head and looked at her. Arrangements would have to be made quickly, cameras put in Wilson's house, a perimeter set up. The Avengers would be notified and asked to drop in on them every once in a while. There would be loads of paperwork. Coulson didn't think that Loki would've taken to anyone and the project would've just been closed down. Honestly Fury didn't like it either, this whole thing was bound to go wrong. But he did have to admit that the lure of having a powerful ally in Loki was strong. But...<p>

The last thing they needed was him trying to take over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**What do you do when you have a lot of free time and nothing to do with it? You write more. So yeah, chapter 2 up pretty snappy. Maybe 3 will go up as well ****tonight.**

**Reviews**

**Chibby-Sue** **I most certainly don't hate you, I'm happy that you reviewed and picked stuff out. The reason that Emma uncuffed him so quickly was well, what she says below about ****him being contained and on top of that, she doesn't just see him as the God of Mischief, she sees him as a human, she believes there is good in everyone as she mentioned in the previous chapter, which could be a flaw in her personality which Loki could exploit. You'll just have to read on and find out. Also thank you, I'm still learning the people's personalities, i'm trying to make Fury a little grouchier, I hope this surficed.**

**And to wrap things up, I know about Omega Kid, ****Rurrlock-God of Power**, **the author is a close friend of mine and we do have a tendency to reference each others characters/personalities in our writing. It's a little tribute to a good friend. **

**Now that is wrapped up onwards with the story.**

* * *

><p>After the first meeting with Loki Emma was quickly escorted out the room, when the medical staff offered to look at her arm she declined, if they didn't treat Loki, they wouldn't treat her. She was quickly ushered into a meeting room. Fury was standing with his back to her and Coulson was pacing. There were several other board members that Emma didn't recognize. She sat down and folded her hands, one on top of the other in her lap.<p>

"What exactly was that, Agent Wilson?" Coulson hissed, slamming his hands on the table. Oh Emma was used to Coulson's little hissy fits, he never did like her. Probably because she listened to Fury more than him. He was higher up after all.

"I'm quoting Agent Fury here and saying 'You can't win him over by treating him like a prisoner'." Emma said calmly and rubbed her arm, it stung slightly. "He is currently contained in a cell that is under constant surveillance, he cannot use his magic and the cell door was locked from the outside. And on top of that we know that he can be sedated thanks to Thor. You would've been on him like a pack of wolves if he tried to escape." Fury turned and nodded to her, a scowl on his face.

"She is right Coulson. Which is why she is perfect for this." Although he wondered if her kind personality would be taken advantage of.

"But she disobeyed orders, how do you know she isn't going to be a loose cannon?" He pointed an accusing finger at her. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I did it because he was in pain; it was the _human _thing to do. Not keep him locked up like an animal. The collar I can understand. But the handcuffs and the chains. It's unnecessary. He surrendered after all." Emma sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Tired?" Said a familiar voice. "Yeah so am I. Whose Idea was it to wake us all up at a Godforsaken hour?" The voice of Tony Stark was music to Emma's ears, she turned around and smiled.

"It's good to see everyone again." Clint chuckled and nudged Tony.

"Aww did you miss us, sugar?" He said in a singsong voice. "I'm touched."

Thor walked past them and stopped next to Emma, a sincere smile on his face. He got down on his knees and took her hand, pressing a small kiss to it.

"I saw what you did for my brother…and for that I thank you." He looked up and smiled even more. Emma returned the smile and leaned over giving Thor a hug.

"It's the least I can do, for the brother of a dear friend…How's Jane?" There was a small sparkle in Thor's eyes at the mention of her. Just as he went to speak Coulson cut him off.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion but we have work to get down to. Avengers sit down."

As they passed Tony placed a coffee on the table for Emma. "You need it more than me it seems."

"Oh, Tony, I think I love you." Emma mumbled and took a long sip of the coffee, not caring it didn't have as many sugars as she normally had.

"Don't say that it'll go to his head." Steve said with a small smile.

"Yeah, what about us Em, aren't we special?" Clint said in a hurt tone of voice. Everyone was practically ignoring Coulson, which just got him riled up even more. Fury cleared his throat and a silence descended on the group.

"Agent Wilson. We have set up several cameras in your home, for privacy we have left the bathroom alone, but there are cameras in every other room." He paused. "Your house is very small; we will have to relocate you to a larger place. But for now Loki will stay with you in your home until we find a suitable place for you both to move into."

Emma nodded; she wasn't going to say that wasn't really her home, it was somewhere she was staying after her home got destroyed when Loki tried to take over. How ironic.

"You will be provided monthly money to buy extra food and clothing and whatever Loki needs to settle in on top of your normal pay check. Once we get the okay from our field team you can take Loki home. We installed a panic button in your kitchen in the event of him trying to escape. You will be taken home under an escort -"

"- I don't mean to cut you off….sir. But an escort will not be necessary, a tail perhaps would suffice. I drove here, I can drive home. If we want Loki to join us we have to treat him like a normal person as best we can. I understand and accept the precautious that you have put in place, you have my house under constant surveillance and I'm assuming my neighbours are probably now agents. So there are always agents handy. I believe the more we attempt to put trust in him, the more he will want to work with us. If we treat him like an equal he will do the same."

An icy silence followed Emma's little speech. Was it the fact she interrupted Fury, or basically said 'thanks but no thanks' that shocked them more? After a few moments Thor spoke, his voice almost echoed in the room, he was trying to diffuse the situation as best he could.

"She is right. I have faith in her."

Fury regarded her carefully, taking in what she had to say. He could see her point, but Loki was still a danger. He'd read Emma's file, she'd taken a few martial arts up when joining S.H.I.E.L.D so she could technically defend herself again Loki should he try to escape. He had about the same power as any mortal now. And she was right in that they were surrounded by agents. He sighed slightly. He really didn't like this. But so far Loki had done nothing to provoke them and with Thor and even Stark at times constantly bugging him about getting Loki on their side was beginning to grate on his nerves. Why did Stark even care? When did Thor and Stark ever agree on anything? Thor must be bribing him with something.

"Alright Wilson. We will do it your way. But if anything happens, it's on your head… That is if you have one if he tries to escape"

She paled slightly and nodded. "That is fine by me, sir."

* * *

><p>An hour later Emma was standing by the entrance to the car park, she was dosed up on so much coffee she could hardly remain still. They'd gotten the okay from the field agents not too long ago. This was actually happening. She was taking the God of Mischief home. Gosh, what had she gotten herself into this time?<p>

She didn't actually have time to answer that thought because Loki, Fury, Coulson and another Agent Emma didn't know the name of walked around the corner. She was happy to see that Loki wasn't cuffed and he walked without restraint, his head held high. They stopped a few feet in front of her.

"How's your shoulder doing Loki?" Emma asked softly, Loki looked down at her, not with malice or not even with his trademark sneer or smirk on his face. It remained mostly neutral.

"My shoulder is doing well, thank you Lady Emma. How is your arm doing?"

A small smile reached her face, and a flicker of one passed his when he saw that she still had his binding around her arm.

"My arm is doing just fine thank you."

Fury cleared his throat and all attention was turned to him. He still had that sour look on his face from the meeting.

"Stay out of trouble now, Loki."

He stepped to the side and allowed Loki to pass.

"Of course, I'm on my best behaviour." Loki said with a little grin that didn't look all that innocent. He stepped past them and stood next to Emma, who nervously smiled. She looked calm on the outside, but on the inside she was actually partly terrified, partly curious, but mostly still in shock that this was actually happening.

"Right, I guess let's go home. I'll take you out to get some normal clothing tomorrow." She turned her back to the agents and motioned Loki to follow, which he did so. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, it made her very uncomfortable.

"What is wrong with the clothing I am wearing?" Loki asked curtly, also keeping his eyes fixed on the woman next to him. She walked next to him, not in front of him, expecting him to follow, not behind him following. She walked _next _to him. That made him smile slightly.

"Well, your clothing, as beautiful as it is. Isn't what people normally wear on…do you call it Midgard?" There was a small quiver in her voice as she pronounced the unfamiliar word.

"Midgard, that is correct." He paused to think. "And fine, we will go out to get some new items of clothing. But I refuse to look like a fool."

"I wouldn't dream of making you look like a fool, do not worry. You've been a car before, right?"

The look Loki gave her almost made her giggle.

"No, I have not been in one of those steel contraptions before."

She gestured to her car, all she knew was it was a Ford. Nothing pricey, she'd had it since college. He eyed it warily. Emma opened the door for him and he sat in the car. Emma could see out the corner of her eye that several people were waiting in cars to follow them when she left. She shook her head lightly and closed the door and quickly slipped into the drivers' seat.

"I'm going to lean across you to fasten the seatbelt, for safety, is that acceptable?"

Loki nodded and Emma awkwardly lent across.

* * *

><p>While this was happening Fury turned to the unnamed agent from earlier, snapping slightly as he spoke.<p>

"Have Steve move in next door, he's the only one that can really jump into action quickly enough should Loki try anything. And I believe he might. You don't just turn over a new leaf thanks to a few kind words. Once a Silvertongue, always a Silvertongue. Oh and give Agent Wilson more paperwork. I don't like to be interrupted when I am speaking."

The Agent nodded and quickly walked away. Fury turned back to watch the pair.

* * *

><p>After a few awkward minutes of Emma fumbling with the seatbelt she managed to get it clipped, and with hers in place she set off to drive home. The cars waited a few minutes before following.<p> 


End file.
